


Mothers and Memories

by BookDragon14



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I used a variation of her name that i liked better if you don't too bad, I'm obsessed with Loki and Valkyrie, Val opens up, when you're sick at christmas and write a ton of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon14/pseuds/BookDragon14
Summary: Title will probably be changed when I can think of something better. Sequel to Her Wolf, Loki tells Val what Hela told him and she opens up about her past. Angst and fluff.





	Mothers and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is the second story in my series Shattered, if you haven't read the first one then you should probably check it out to get some of the stuff at the beginning. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

He blamed his brother. Seriously. Actually, he should probably clarify, he blamed Thor for a lot of stuff, he blamed him for this, for... her. Loki knew it was irrational to drag Thor into this mess but he really couldn't help it, if his brother hadn't made that comment maybe he wouldn't have sought her out just to prove Thor wrong.

Black hair rubbed against his chest as he shifted, a small noise of sleepy discontent rising from Val's throat. Loki felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Wait, what? Why the fuck was he grinning like a fool over the cute (great, he was doing it again) noises she made as she slept?

It was just supposed to be sex, that was the arrangement. No strings, no attachments, nothing. Why did he have to go and screw it up by somehow picking up feelings for the girl? And then there was last night. Watching a girl stab the Goddess of Death in the stomach had been much more of a turn on then he would ever have thought.

Not to mention the glaring problem of just what she might have heard last night. He was sure that Val had been asleep when Hela had entered his chambers, but as soon as the goddess began to talk he had forgotten about the girl beside him. So Loki had no idea whether or not Valkyrie had heard Hela's revelation. No idea if his lover knew that the Goddess of Death was his birthmother.

He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter, that he was Frigga's son, no matter who he came from. Every time he tried he saw his own emerald eyes staring at him from Hela's narrow face framed with the jet black hair so like his own. He could still feel her corpse-cold fingers against his cheek; the soft hiss of her mocking voice as she told him she was his mother.

"Loki?"

He snapped back to the present to find the Valkyrie sitting up in bed staring at him, "Yes?"

"Ah, there you are Lackey. I called you four times before you finally answered, where were you?"

"My head," he replied, a sardonic snarl curling his lip. She stared back at him with eyebrow arched, entirely unimpressed by his performance.

"A dangerous place for a pampered little prince such as yourself."

He laughed tonelessly, "Perhaps."

She looked at him for a moment, eyes piercing, though she was silent. Then she shook her head and slipped out from under the covers and made her way over to the pile of leather armor that lay discarded on the floor (she had hidden away the Valkyrie armor she had worn on Asgard and at Thor's coronation in favor of her Sakaarian clothing). She glanced round in time to see Loki turning his gaze away with a modesty that made her laugh.

"Really Lackey? You've already seen everything there is to see."

"It's- it's not that."

"Then what is it? I realize you have major family issues as well as whatever other weird shit you're carrying around but I have problems too and I don't have the time or the energy to listen to yours. At least not until I've had a drink. Or four."

He stared at her.

"Look, the point is that if you want me to listen then you'd better hurry because I have to go train fifty girls to be warriors in an hour and-"  
"Hela is my mother. Last night when she came here, before you attacked she told me that I was her son. Apparently it wasn't enough that Odin and Frigga lied to me about who my parents were, but even after I found out about Laufey they didn't tell me about Hela? They let me believe that I was the child of some Frost Giant filth, when I was their grandson!"

"I know."

"You do? You heard last night?"

"That confirmed it; but I've suspected since Sakaar. Why do you think I tried to kill you so often?"

 

"How did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "I didn't know your story, if I had known who you were and everything that happened on Asgard since I'd left then I probably would have told you just to piss you off. As for how I guessed, it's pretty obvious to anyone who knew Hela, your magic is similar, and you look like her."

He turned away, eyes glistening, chest heaving as he fought for air. Then he froze. The Valkyrie's hand was on his shoulder, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"How are you able to stand there? Don't you hate me for everything she's done? Everything she took from you?"

"Oh I definitely did; though to be fair your little stunt during our fight on Sakaar didn't help your case. If I didn't need Thor to trust me then I definitely would have killed you. But you did help us destroy her, so I had to give you some credit for that."

"And now?"

"You aren't Hela. And you're good in bed."

"Good?"

"Better than most of the people I slept with on Sakaar. Not as good as-"

She stopped mid sentence, and he stared at her, waiting. When she didn't continue he gave her a slight push, "Who?"

"Someone I cared about. Someone I lost," with that the Valkyrie pulled on the last of her armor, snatched her knives, and darted out the door.

* * *

She avoids him for the rest of the day, and she isn't in his room at the usual time, and her door is firmly locked when he tries it later that night.  
It's not until a week later that he gets to talk to her outside of council meetings. It's nearing midnight and he can't sleep. Neither can she. He finds her in the training rooms (at least that's what they are now, some of their features bring to mind other uses that make Thor order that the entire section be thoroughly cleaned before anyone uses it), destroying the makeshift training dummies with her fist and her blades.

He knows better than to interrupt when she's holding those knives, so he waits in a dark corner until she is done. When she finally finishes and stands there panting and unwrapping her hands, he speaks.

"Val."

She whirls instantly, and a split second later he throws himself onto the ground. A knife whistles through the air to embed itself in the wall exactly where his head had been. He scrambles to his feet, dusting himself off and shooting her a glare.

"Was that really necessary?"

"You snuck up on me, so yes."

"Does this make up for it?" Loki holds up a bottle of a kind of Sakaarian drink he had snagged on his way there. She snatches it from his fingers, opening the bottle, which emits a smell that makes Loki gag.

"Tell you what, I'll offer you the same deal that I did your brother. I will listen to you until this is empty."

"That is not fair, you-"

"Take it or leave it Lackey, this is all you're getting."

"Fine."

She tips the bottle back and the liquor begins to disappear very quickly. If he wants to get her to listen, then he had to get her attention very soon.

"The person you lost. Were they another Valkyrie?"

She finishes the bottle an instant later, and tosses it across the room, where it shatters against the wall. Loki frowns, and surreptitiously uses a spell to make the pieces vanish.

"Yes. She was. She was killed saving me from one of Hela's blades during the attack on her prison."

"She's the one I saw in your memory, the one with the blonde braids?"

"Yes."

He dips his head. For once the God of Lies, Loki Silvertongue is at a loss for words. He turns to go, but is stopped by a hand around his wrist. The Valkyrie drags him through the deserted hallways to her room, slamming the door behind them and pressing him against it, fingernails digging into his scalp as she kisses him roughly.  
A moment later their clothes are on the floor and she is pulling him toward the bed without breaking the kiss. They tumble onto the mattress, breath fast, bodies entangled, sheets twisted around them. She shoves herself up, straddling his hips, but he pushes her back slightly, needing to make sure.

"Are you positive you want this right now?" She looks away and takes a deep breath.

"I just... I need a distraction."

So did he. So he leans up and kisses her fiercely and she presses her slender body against his and they do what they always did. They distract each other from the memories, the nightmares, the shattered friendships and loyalties that loom to large in both their lives.

* * *

Later, as they lie dozing, her back to his chest, head tucked into the curve of his neck, she spoke. He is just drifting off to sleep, his mind cloudy with exhaustion, but he knows  
immediately what she means.

"Her name was Sigridrifa. Sig."

He draws her closer, feeling her trembling slightly against him. "I've tried so hard to forget. I almost did, back on Sakaar. I almost forgot who I was. But I can't here."

"I know," Loki stiffens ever so slightly, afraid he knows what she is going to say next, afraid that she is leaving them, leaving him, for good. He feels her take a deep breath, and she is silent for a moment.

"I told myself that I was going by Valkyrie in order to honor them. But I think it was just so I didn't have to face what I lost, both my sisters and myself."

She rolls over, her dark gaze searching his face. She sits up, leaning against the pillows, and he mirrors her movements more slowly.

"My name. It's Brynhildr. Bryn."

"Hello Bryn, I'm Loki. It's nice to meet you."

And Loki understands that she is giving him a piece of herself. A piece of her heart that hurts for her to look at, much less show someone else. And he pulls her to him as she sobs, kissing away her tears and resting his cheek against her dark hair. They are both broken, their hearts shattered by loss, but maybe, just maybe they can help to put each other back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get through my terrible writing then kudos to you! Comments are always appreciated, whether it's constructive criticism, fangirling, or whatever! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Oh, and I'm sure you noticed her name is slightly different, I was doing a little research on her and liked that variation of her name, Sigridrifa is also a character in the same story.


End file.
